You don't break, you just keep going on
by ZuvielCreepyHBrows-yCreamPuffs
Summary: He was "controlling" his brother and that potato-bastard while hiding behind a bush. She was "dearly loving" her brother while hiding behind a rose shrub. And the characters should be clear with only this two sentences. Both Human names and Country names used. In the background, GerIta, RusAme. Main pairing...it's not difficult to guess. A little angst, not so much.


**Mmm. Asterisks are for my comments. You can read them at the end, or not read them at all.**

* * *

He was "controlling" his brother and that potato-bastard while hiding behind a bush.

She was "dearly loving" her brother while hiding behind a rose shrub.

(They both were stalking people.)

He was cursing under his breath as he saw being too in proximity to his brother to his liking.

She was starting to draw some kind of weapon as that Freedom guy seemed to turn his usual hatred in something more like flirty teasing. And her brother not minding at all.

He was there uninvited. Only his brother was ever taken into account.

She was there, as always, to protect dear brother. Everyone knew she would be there, and no one wanted her there.

They spotted each other at the same time.

Angry stares were exchanged, but no cursing was involved. Just ignore, they tought.

It was already late in the afternoon. The meeting was ready to finish.

He perked up. Now he could take his brother away.

She wasn't intent upon watching what he would have done, only hurried towards her dear.

They were minding their own business, as always. Voices went loud, as always.

Fuck off, you potato bastard! **And stop holding his hand, you brainless brother**!

_Is that a dagger? Put that down, dude!_

I don't fucking care if you like him or not. You're not.. _associating_ with that bastard! *

_You promised to marry me brother, don't talk to him. Here, come home with me and we will search for the right wedding dress…..after I do something here. Just go on. (Duuude,why are you watching me like this? It's creepy! And. What. __**The dagger**__. __**Russiaaaa do something!**__)**_

And in that moment Feliciano did an unaccettable thing. He kissed the very astonished above-mentioned bastard.

And in that moment another unaccettable thing was done.

_I'm tired, Nathalia. (the little waver in his voice was here, though) As much as I love you, sister, you must stop it. Now I'm going away with America. __**Alone**__ with America._

Someone was storming away, tears of anger threatening to spill out of their eyes.

Another someone, after watching their brother going away, for the first time deprived of their beloved dagger, run away, uncounsciously following the other's path.

He was cursing in a whisper.

She was just thinking of a way to kill America, even without a weapon.

He was heartbroken.

**She** was heartbroken.

They stared at each other, acknowleded each other.

She hissed something.

He was too angry to be afraid of her.

They found each other neck,*** the stress was let off in an angered kiss.

What was he doing?

What was **she** doing?

They looked at each other, interrupted themselves, turned around.

Had they just done that? They didn't know, didn't care. The answer was just one, the easier: returning with renewed strength to their own goal.

* * *

_***Slightly repetitive Romano. It's awful to keep you in character.**_

_****America claims to be a hero, but when it comes to Belarus…..you can see by yourself. EVERYONE, EVERYONE is afraid of Belarus. Even him. I think it this way. The Russiaaa part is a bit…mmm…out of character(?) but it was stronger than me to write it like that.**_

_*****and never let go YOU WOULD LIKE NO IT'S NOT THIS THE ENDING AH(if you have finished reading the short story before reading this,you already know…but whatever)! -sorry about that-**_

**I put the words I would have liked to write in capital letters in bold. ( rules..I personally find that capital letters help to give the right intonation, but.)**

**I don't think I'm born to write romance. I'm too unromantic, and I know that (even though I read tons of romance fanfics, I tend to ruin every too sappy moment (gladly not tragic-romantic, these are spared) with my sarcastic comments). I'm just trying different typologies of stories, to find if I can write at least one of them, ahah. **

**AND LAST: **

**If you want to make a (maybe not too cruel:') comment, please do that:) I'm always happy to know what the others think!**


End file.
